Verlust
by C4Clan
Summary: Auf einem imperialen Planeten muss sich ein Chaoslord plötzlich mit den Erinnnerungen an den großen Verrat auseinandersetzen


**Verlust**

Wie eine verängstigte Herde flohen sie. Ja, wie eine Herde niederer Tiere rannten Dutzende durch den Wald, hoffend, dass ihre braune und grüne Rüstung sie vor den Blicken ihrer Jäger schützen würde. Sie waren ja so unwissend. Unwissend ob der Tatsache, dass es unmöglich war ihm und seinen Brüdern zu entkommen. Diese heillose Flucht würde sie nur zu noch leichteren Zielen machen. Aber was sollte man von ihnen erwarten, es waren nur Soldaten der Imperialen Armee, einfache Menschen. Sie waren schwach und dumm, so unglaublich dumm. Instinktgesteuert wie Tiere, ohne Sinn für die Konsequenzen ihrer Taten. Der Gedanke auch nur eine einziges Chromosom mit diesen...diesen...Dingern zu teilen war einfach absurd, geradezu widerlich.

Aber andererseits, konnte er sie verstehen. Es musste ein aufregender Augenblick gewesen sein als sie erkannten, dass ihre schwachen Waffen ihre Gegner nicht stoppen konnten, egal wie gut sie auch zielten, nicht ein einziger seiner Brüder fiel. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte er diese Menschen fast beneiden, denn sie durften eine Erfahrung machen, die er nur noch selten in diesen Zeiten bekam: Die Erfahrung einer all umfassenden und fundamentalen Erkenntnis. Sie konnten nicht siegen, sie konnten sich nicht einmal verteidigen. Wieder einmal hatten die Lakaien des Verräters gezeigt, dass sie selbst ihr größter Feind waren. Würden sie ihre Soldaten nur besser ausbilden, ihnen all das Wissen was sie besaßen ihren Streitkräften zur Verfügung stellen, hätten sie sich auf diese Begegnung vorbereiten können, sie hätten ihn und seine Brüder zurückschlagen können, ihnen sogar eine empfindliche Niederlage bereiten können. Stattdessen zogen sie es vor nutzlose Gebete an den Verräter zu richten und auf ihren rechtschaffenen Sieg zu vertrauen.

Wissen ist Macht.

Eine einfache Weisheit und doch gab es nur wenige wie ihn, die sie auch verstanden. Und viel zu wenige davon nutzten sie auch tatsächlich für das Wohl des Universums, so wie er es tat.

Für ihn war es einfach geworden, er wusste wie die Imperiale Armee hier kämpfen würde, er wusste genau was sie tun würden. Seine Feinde würden es in ihrer Torheit Hexerei nennen, dabei war es nur Wissen und dessen korrekter Einsatz. Selbst jetzt, nachdem sie ihre heillose Flucht angetreten hatten, wusste er was seine Feinde tun würden.

Sie würden wiederkommen, bald, mit mehr Truppen und stärkeren Waffen, mit Panzern und Geschützen. Sie wurden all ihre Macht aufbieten um ihn zu bezwingen.

Sie würden voller Zuversicht ob eines Sieges erneut in den Kampf ziehen.

Und sie würden ihn besiegen, zumindest wenn er dann noch da wäre. Aber bis dahin würde er haben was er wollte und nichts würde auf seine Anwesenheit hier hindeuten, abgesehen natürlich von den zerbrochenen Leibern seiner Opfer.

Ein plötzlicher Anstieg der Lautstärke des Lärms aus dem Wald vor ihm riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der vertraute Klang von Bolterschüssen und von explodierenden Bolts drang an sein Ohr, ebenso wie das markante Zischen von imperialen Lasergewehren. Offenbar hatten sich einige Imperiale entschieden weiterzukämpfen. Waren sie wirklich so dumm und glaubten sie könnten noch siegen? Oder war etwas gänzlich anderes passiert? Konnte es sein, dass sie in einem unerwartetem Anflug rudimentärer Intelligenz erkannten, dass wenn einige wenige sich opferten und die Stellung hielten, die anderen eine größere Chance hatten zu entkommen?

Er lächelte. Er lächelte, denn er erfuhr das wohlige Gefühl von Neugier. Neugier ob diese Tiere tatsächlich so weit denken konnten. Das war etwas was sich lohnte näher zu untersuchen. Ohne, dass er ein Wort sagen oder sich bewegen musste, setzten sich seine beiden Leibgardeterminatoren in Bewegung um neben ihrem geliebten Bruder in Richtung des Lärms zu marschieren. Als sie genau auf seiner Höhe waren, setzte auch er sich in Bewegung.

Aratosh, der größte sterbliche Hexer nach Magnus dem Roten, seinem geehrten Primarchen, würde diesen Tieren die große Ehre zukommen lassen, dass er sie bei ihrem Sterben beobachtete, vielleicht würde er sich sogar herablassen einen besonders guten Kämpfer unter ihnen selbst zu töten. Aber eigentlich wäre solch eine Ehrerbietung bei einem Menschen dann doch verschwendet.

Wieder wurden seine Gedanken unterbrochen, diesmal von einem Hindernis gegen das sein Fuß stieß. Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück um trotz der Sperrigkeit seiner Terminatorrüstung sehen zu können gegen was er denn getreten war.

Ein grauer Klumpen, halb im Erdboden begraben und jeder andere wäre einfach daran vorbeigegangen ohne ihn zu beachten, aber Aratosh erkannte sofort, dass es sich um Ceramit handelte. Vorsichtig hob er das Stück auf, und er war sich sicher dass dieses Stück zu einer Servorüstung eines Astartes gehörte. Der Brocken war stark angewittert und von seiner ehemaligen Färbung war nichts mehr zu sehen. Ceramit war sehr widerstandsfähig und diese Welt hatte kein sehr aggressives Klima, dieses Stück musste also schon sehr lange hier gelegen haben. Nur der Wandler der Wege selbst mochte wissen wie oft dieses Bruchstück bereits im Boden versunken und wieder an die Oberfläche befördert wurde. Aber dann geschah etwas Unglaubliches: Er erkannte dass er sich geirrt hatte. Das tat er selten und es war ein ebenso fremdes und doch aufregendes Gefühl wie die Neugier die er vor kurzem empfand.

Die Strukturen auf dem Ceramitstück waren kaum zu erkennen, aber er sah es. Der runde Kopf, die beiden Deckflügel, dieser Klumpen hatte die Form eines Käfers, genauer eines Skarabäus, eines mythischen Tieres vom antiken Terra. Aratosh wusste sehr wohl wie lange dieses Stück Servorüstung bereits in diesem Boden steckte. Das seltsame Gefühl des Wiedererkennens, dass er bereits verspürte als er diese Welt aus dem Orbit gesehen hatte, manifestierte sich erneut. Mit einem Schlag kamen all die Erinnerungen wieder die er in der hintersten Ecke seines Verstandes begraben hatte. Es war schon einmal hier gewesen. Vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit. Einer Zeit als die Legion der Thousand Sons noch Eins war und das Imperium der Menschheit noch Größe besaß. Als lebende Götter über die Schlachtfelder des großen Kreuzzuges wandelten. Als er den Verräter noch als den Imperator der Menschheit anerkannte.

_Die Sonne schob sich langsam über den Horizont und leitete einen neuen Tag ein. Die Luft war erfüllt von Qualm und Staub der sich über den Bergrücken legte wie ein seltsamer Morgennebel. Die typischen Folgen nach einem Gefecht. Einem recht kurzen Gefecht. Einem recht kurzen Krieg. Wieder einmal hatten die Thousand Sons bewiesen, dass sie besonders gut darin waren die Schwächen ihrer Feinde auszunutzen. Diese verlorene Kolonie der Menschheit hatte sich geweigert die Herrschaft des Imperators anzuerkennen, besser gesagt hatten sich die Führer dieser Kolonie geweigert, das Volk teilte diese Meinung nur unzureichend. Diese Narren erlaubten ihren eigenen Machtgelüsten nachzugeben, anstatt sich der Herrlichkeit des Imperiums unterzuordnen. Viel mehr noch, sie verdammten ihr ganzes Volk zum Untergang. Einer ganzen Legion Space Marines gegenüberzutreten war derart närrisch, dass man fast vergessen konnte, dass diese Wilden ja keine Ahnung haben konnten auf was sie sich da einließen._

_Schlage den Kopf der Schlange ab und der Körper stirbt, ganz einfach. Der Widerstand ging einzig und allein von ihrem „Senat" aus. Angeblich eine Ansammlung „fähiger" Politiker die direkt vom Volk gewählt wurden. Ein solches politisches System an sich war schon selten dämlich, schließlich musste ein Herrscher aus eigenen Anstrengungen heraus seine Rolle übernehmen, so wie es der Imperator bewiesen hatte. Aber obendrauf schienen diese sogenannten „Senatoren" komplett am Wohle ihres Volkes vorbei zu regieren. Zumindest glaubte das Volk das, seit etwa der Zeit als die Thousand Sons erstmals Kontakt zu den „Senatoren" aufnahmen. Würden diese Narren verschwinden würde gleichzeitig auch der Widerstand erlöschen. Genau das wusste natürlich auch Magnus. Statt einen massiven Angriff auf die Hauptstadtfestung des Feindes einzuleiten, entschied sich Magnus dazu zwei seiner Kompanien mit den Vorbereitungen auf einen Angriff auf eine, für den Feind strategisch wichtigen, Festung etwa 100 Kilometer südlich der Hauptstadt zu beginnen. Die Festung überwachte den einzigen Landzugang zur Stadtfestung, da diese in einem tiefen Talkessel eingelagert war. Der Feind würde nicht anders können als darauf zu reagieren. Während der Feind seine Truppen dort zusammenzog um die Thousand Sons zurückzuschlagen, teleportierte sich Magnus selbst zur Regierungskammer des Feindes und schaltete die widerspenstigen Führer aus. Nachdem die Truppen die Nachricht erhielten, dass sie ohne Führung waren, konnten sie gar nicht schnell genug kapitulieren. Sie hatten gesehen wie wenige hundert Mann eine ihrer Armeen in Schach hielt, sie sogar zurückdrängte. Gleichzeitig konnten ihre Feinde mitten in ihrer Regierungszentrale erscheinen und die wichtigsten Personen ihres Planeten ausschalten. Das war einfach zu viel für ihre Moral. Nicht einmal 2 Stunden hatte dieser Krieg gedauert, selbst für die Thousand Sons ein kleiner Rekord. Und nebenbei wurden dabei viele Potentielle Anhänger des Imperators verschont. Andere Legionen, wie die blutdürstigen World Eaters oder die barbarischen Space Wolves hätten ein furchtbares Gemetzel angerichtet um diese Welt zu erobern. Irgendwie war es seltsam daran zu denken, dass diese Legionen ebenfalls Space Marines waren._

_Alles in allem war Aratosh durchaus ein wenig stolz auf sich. Zum ersten Mal hatte ihm Magnus den Oberbefehl über eine Operation gegeben seit er den Rang eines Scriptor Epistolarius erreicht hatte und er fand er hatte sich gut geschlagen. 21 Brüder waren an diesem Tag gefallen, aber die Verluste des Feindes waren in dieser kurzen Zeit auf Aberhunderte angestiegen. Ein nicht überragender aber doch guter Schnitt._

„_Bruder-Scriptor." rief eine Stimme und Aratosh löste sich aus seinen Gedanken und dreht sich zu der Quelle der Rufes um. Er sah einen Astartes mit den Insignien eines Sergeants auf sich zulaufen. Seine rote Servorüstung war zerschrammt und er hielt seinen Gebrochenen Helm in der Armbeuge. Die Waffen der Gegner waren rückständig, aber nichtsdestoweniger effektiv gewesen._

„_Was gibt es, Sergeant Okisis?" fragte Aratosh als der Astartes vor ihm zum Stehen kam._

„_Die Vorbereitungen sind abgeschlossen. Wir können jederzeit abrücken, wenn ihr befehlt."_

_Aratosh nickte zur Bestätigung. Offenbar wurden seine Befehle prompt umgesetzt, auch nach der Schlacht._

„_Ebenso lässt Scriptor-Magister Ahriman ausrichten, dass er eine interessante Sammlung antiker Schriften in den Quartieren ihres obersten Präsidenten gefunden hat. Er hofft, dass ihr Gelegenheit haben werdet sie euch anzusehen." Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte Aratoshs Lippen. Ahriman wusste genau, dass Aratosh in seiner jetzigen Position nicht dazu kommen würde, auch nur die Stadt zu betreten, bevor die Kreuzzugsflotte weiterzog. Schließlich würde es trotz allem noch einige Widerstandsnester geben, die es auszuräuchern galt und er würde Magnus' Vertrauen in ihn nicht enttäuschen. Er beschloss auf Ahrimans kleine Frotzelei erst gar nicht einzugehen._

„_Das beste wird sein, wir rücken in einer Stunde aus. Bis dahin wird die Garde hier sein um die weitere Sicherung dieser Position zu übernehmen. Solange sollen sich unsere Brüder ausruhen. Unterdessen nehmt ihr euch einige der Gefangen und einen Apothecarius und durchsucht das Schachtfeld. Sucht nach Überlebenden und lasst sie ihre Gefallenen begraben. Diese Ehre sollten wir ihnen erweisen."_

„_Ja, Bruder-Scriptor." Okisis wandte sich bereits zum gehen als ihm noch etwas einfiel._

„_Der Imperator wird stolz auf uns sein." Für Aratosh klang es verdächtig nach einer Frage, nicht nach einer Aussage._

„_Er ist Stolz aus alle seine Söhne und ihre Söhne. Warum fragt ihr das, Bruder?"_

_Der Sergeant lies seinen Blick ein wenig schweifen, so als wollte er sicher gehen, dass sie niemand beobachtete. Aratosh kam sich vor wie ein Verschwörer als er das Verhalten des Sergeants betrachtete._

„_Der Imperator scheint die anderen Primarchen stets Magnus vorzuziehen. Ich habe gehört, dass er Magnus' Brüder immer wie seine leiblichen Söhne behandelt, aber ihn behandelt er nur wie einen Untergebenen." Okisis Stimme war beständig leiser geworden, bis sie nur noch ein Flüstern war._

„_Es steht uns nicht zu den Umgang des Imperators mit seinen Söhnen zu beurteilen, Okisis. Wer hat dir diesen Unsinn erzählt?" antwortete mit bewusst lauter Stimme um diese verschwörerische Situation aufzulösen. Offenbar verstand der Astartes-Sergeant, dass er sich für Dinge interessierte die ihn nicht zu interessieren hatten, denn er begann sofort zurückzurudern._

„_Ihr habt natürlich Recht, Bruder-Scriptor. Der Imperator wird Stolz auf uns sein." Diesmal klang der Satz tatsächlich wie eine klare Feststellung._

„_Ich fragte dich, wer dir solche Dinge erzählt hat?" begann Aratosh erneut, diesmal mit etwas nachdrücklicherer Stimme._

_Zuerst schien Okisis nicht antworten zu wollen, aber er schien schnell zu erkennen, dass man vor einem Bruder mit dem man wenige Augenblicke vorher Seite an Seite gekämpft hatte keine Geheimnisse haben konnte und durfte._

„_Scriptor-Magister Ahriman redet oft von solchen Dingen."_

_Aratoshs Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen als er diese nicht ganz so überraschende Antwort erhielt._

„_Soso." zischte er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor._

„_Dann werde ich wohl ein paar Worte mit ihm wechseln müssen."_

Für einen kurzen Moment kehrte Aratoshs Verstand in die Realität zurück nur um gleich wieder in den Tiefen seiner Erinnerungen zu versinken.

_Es brannte! _

_Prospero brannte! _

_Die silbernen Türme brannten! _

_Die marmornen Pyramiden brannten! _

_Das Unmögliche war geschehen: Die Heimat der Thousand Sons wurde angegriffen!_

_Ungläubig beobachtete Aratosh von einem Balkon an der Außenseite einer der höchsten Ebenen der Stadt des Lichts das lodernde Inferno unter ihm. Gleichzeitig sah er die unzähligen Landungsboote und Landungskapseln wie sie gleich Schwärmen von Insekten dem Boden entgegenrasten._

„_Space Wolves. Sie tragen die Farben und Insignien der Space Wolves." stellte Scriptor-Codifizier Amun-Sey neben ihm fest._

„_Hat Horus sie geschickt?" fragte Sergeant Okisis der sich weit über die Brüstung gelehnt hatte, mit fast zittriger Stimme. Etwas was bei einem Astartes noch viel seltsamer wirkte als bei einem normalem Menschen._

_Für einen kurzen Moment konnte keiner etwas sagen. _

„_Nein, die Space Wolves sind loyal. Sie würden den Imperator niemals verraten." unterbrach Aratosh das Schweigen._

„_Aber warum sollten sie sonst hier sein?" Okisis schien keinen Hehl aus seinem Unverständnis für diese für sie alle sehr surreale Situation zu machen. Aratosh kannte die Antwort, aber er wollte es nicht laut aussprechen. Ihm war als würde er damit alles nur noch schlimmer machen, als ob es noch schlimmer werden konnte. Es widersprach allem was er kannte, allem was er gelernt hatte. Es war so unglaublich, dass er es selber fast nicht glauben konnte. Er versuchte zu schweigen, aber es schien als wollte sich diese Wissen unbedingt Gehör verschaffen. Es war als bewegten sich seine Lippen von alleine._

„_Der Imperator hat sie zu uns gesandt."_

_Die Hitze war selbst für seinen übermenschlichen Metabolismus nahezu unerträglich. Der ganze Saal stand in Flammen. Die hölzernen Regale brannten lichterloh und mit ihnen verbrannten all die Bücher und Rollen die in ihnen aufbewahrt wurden. Seine Brüder und er hatten versucht so viel wie möglich davon zu retten, aber es war viel zu viel. Weniger als die Hälfte an Werken dieser Bibliothek konnte gerettet werden. Das was zurückbleiben musste, verbrannte jetzt unrettbar in den Flammen. Die verdammten Space Wolves hatten alles in Brand gesteckt, sie hatten unbezahlbares Wissen einfach so der Vernichtung anheim fallen lassen. Aratosh hatte versucht sie von diesem Saal fernzuhalten, aber es waren einfach zu viele gewesen. _

_Er hatte ihre Leiber mit seiner Boltpistole gesprengt. _

_Sein Schwert hatte ihre hässlichen Köpfe gespalten. _

_Sein Verstand hatte ihre einfältigen Seelen aus ihren Körpern gerissen. _

_Aber es hatte nicht gereicht. Sie hatten ihn umringt, immer wieder seine Deckung umgangen, nur um sofort darauf von ihm getötet zu werden. Irgendwo ab einem Dutzend hatte er die Übersicht verloren. Es schien als würden diese Berserker immer besser werden, aber eigentlich wurde er nur immer schwächer. _

_Im Moment war Ruhe. _

_Jetzt konnte er sich ausruhen. _

_Er war so müde. _

_Nur kurz hinknien. _

_Nur kurz innehalten. _

_Sein Kopf war so schwer. Unweigerlich senkte sich sein Blick. _

_Er war verletzt. Das hatte er vorher gar nicht gemerkt. Die Brustplatte seiner Servorüstung war geborsten und das Rot der Rüstung das er sah stammte mittlerweile mehr von seinem eigenen Blut als von der ursprünglichen roten Farbe, die die Rüstungen der Thousand Sons zierte. Erst jetzt kam der Schmerz. Er spürte wie sich Bruchstücke seiner Rippen in seine Lungenflügel bohrten. Noch mehr Schmerzen kamen ihm ins Bewusstsein. Er hatte tiefe Platzwunden am Kopf abbekommen, dass merkte er jetzt. Irgendwie hatte er sich auch noch die rechte Hand gebrochen. Jede Stelle seines Körpers schien jetzt zu schmerzen. Sein ganzer Leib schrie förmlich seine Schmerzen hinaus, und fast hätte auch er geschrieen. _

_Für ihn war der Kampf vorbei, so oder so. Sie konnten kommen und ihn einfach erschlagen, oder er starb hier in den Flammen. _

_Sein Kopf fühlte sich an als würde er gleich explodieren, er hatte keine Munition mehr und sein Energieschwert mochte irgendwo im Leib eines Space Wolves stecken. Seine einzige Befriedigung war die Tatsache, dass er viele dieser Wilden mit in den Tod gerissen haben würde. _

_Plötzlich wurde er in seinem langsamen Herabsinken in den Tod gestört. Sein Blick war getrübt aber er konnte erkennen wie fünf Astartes in grauer Rüstung auf ihn zustürmten. Aber statt mit lautem Gebrüll auf ihn loszugehen hielten sie kurz vor ihm inne. Hatte der Ring aus erschlagenen Space Wolves um ihn sie eingeschüchtert? Wohl kaum. Wenn die Hunde von Fenris erst einmal anfingen zu kämpfen hörten sie gleichzeitig auf zu denken, nicht dass sie ihr Gehirn jemals sonderlich anstrengen würden._

„_Gut gekämpft, Hexer. Aber es wird Zeit für euren Verrat zu büßen. Du wirst hier sterben." Aratosh verengte seine Augen um zu sehen welcher der Wölfe da mit ihm redete. Erst jetzt erkannte er, dass sein Gegenüber die verzierte Rüstung eines Captains trug. Aratosh lächelte, jedenfalls glaubte er es. Er war sich nicht so sicher ob sein Körper seinen Anweisungen noch Folge leistete. Offenbar hatte er das Interesse eines ihrer Kompanieführer erweckt. Wie hatte er ihn genannt? Hexer? Verräter? Wie konnte er es nur wagen. Ein Verräter der von Verrat sprach. Selbst in seinem geschwächten Zustand erkannte Aratosh die bittere Ironie dieser Situation, der sich sein Gegenüber mit Sicherheit nicht bewusst war. _

_Etwas wuchs in ihm. _

_Sein Blick wanderte über die Regale. _

_All das Wissen. _

_All die Weisheit. _

_All die Opfer seiner Legion. _

_All das vernichtet in nur einem Augenblick. _

_All das zur Bedeutungslosigkeit verdammt._

_Diese wahnsinnigen Schlächter hatten seine Heimat angegriffen, seine Brüder abgeschlachtet. Alles zerstört was die Thousand Sons je erreicht hatten. _

_Sie hatten die Bande der Bruderschaft zwischen ihren Legionen ohne zu zögern weggeworfen. _

_Und sie sprachen von Verrat? _

_Dieser elendige Abschaum sprach von Verrat?!_

_Unbändige Wut stieg in ihm hoch. _

_Wut wie er sie noch nie verspürte. _

_Wut auf die Space Wolves die über sie hergefallen waren. _

_Wut über den Mann der die Space Wolves zu ihnen geschickt hatte. _

_Wut über den Mann dem er Treue geschworen hatte. _

_Wut über den Mann der Jahrhunderte des loyalen Dienstes mit blanken Hass vergalt._

_Seine Wut brannte wie Feuer in ihm. _

_Es machte ihn stark. _

_Es ließ ihn seine Schmerzen vergessen. _

_Es gab ihm neue Kraft._

_Ein letztes Mal erhob er sich._

„_Ich werde sterben."_

_Er griff nach dem Kampfmesser das an seinem Gürtel befestigt war. Zum ersten Mal würde er es in einem Kampf einsetzen._

„_Aber nicht heute."_

_Er trat einen Schritt vor. Sein Blick war wieder klar und er konnte die Überraschung in den Gesichtern der Hunde sehen._

„_Bei allen Mächten des Universums..."_

_Ein weiterer Schritt._

„_...schwöre ich, dass ich erst sterben werde..."_

_Noch ein Schritt und noch immer reagierten sie nicht auf sein Näherkommen._

„_...wenn ich alle Space Wolves getötet habe."_

_Endlich erkannte er eine Regung in ihren Gesichtern. Ein Mischung aus Amüsement und Überraschung._

„_Tod den Space Wolves!" rief er, während er seinen Schritt beschleunigte._

„_TOD DEM IMPERATOR!" schrie er._

_Mittlerweile rannte er._

Der Schub an Erinnerungen ebbte genauso plötzlich ab wie er gekommen war. Langsam erhob sich Aratosh wieder. Seine Leibgarde stand schweigend neben ihm, so wie immer, als sei nichts gewesen. Er blickte vorwärts in die Nacht des Waldes hinein und erblickte das erste Team seiner Brüder das wieder zurückkehrte. Offenbar hatten sie keine Imperialen Soldaten mehr gefunden und hatten Kehrt gemacht. Aratosh beobachtete ihre ungeschlachten Bewegungen, ihre fast zombiehaften Schritte und blickte tief in die Finsternis ihrer Augen. Etwas seltsames regte sich in ihm. Ein Gefühl, dass er zuerst nicht verstand, aber dann doch als etwas identifizierte was er kannte. Etwas, was er schon seit so langer Zeit nicht mehr gefühlt hatte: Verlust.

Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks war Aratoshs Geist erfüllt von Trauer und Verzweiflung. Nicht nur über das was ihm und seinen Brüdern vor Äonen an Unrecht getan wurde, sondern auch über die Dinge die er gezwungen war zu tun. Verbrechen unvorstellbaren Ausmaßes: Folter, Unterdrückung, Massenmord. Was die Thousand Sons einst erlitten hatten, tat er nun bereitwillig tausendfach Anderen an. Seine Schuld war unermesslich, aber der einstige Verrat nagte ohne Unterlass an seiner Seele. Er würde nie davon frei werden.

Und das wollte er auch nicht.

Der einstige Mensch Aratosh war hinweggespült worden von dem unbändigen und puren Hass des Chaoslords Aratosh. Es war noch immer der gleiche Hass den er bereits verspürte als Prospero brannte. Seit Zehn Jahrtausenden hatte er Aratosh am Leben gehalten, ihn nicht wanken lassen. Seit Zehn Jahrtausenden hatte sich dieser Hass in seinen Verstand eingenistet, wie ein Parasit der sich genüsslich an ihm labte. Der Hass hatte ihn verändert, sein Selbst, seine Seele. Er fühlte den Hass nicht länger. Aratosh und der Hass waren Eins geworden. Ein Sein, ein Verstand.

Unwichtig was er getan hatte, Nichts, rein gar Nichts kam auch nur der Ungeheuerlichkeit gleich die ihm angetan wurde.

Was zählen schon Millionen von Menschenleben im Vergleich zu der ketzerischen Verbrennung von Wissen?

Was wissen die Menschen denn von Leid? Was ist ihre Agonie schon, verglichen mit den Jahrtausenden der Verbannung und des Verrates?

Rache. Rache war alles was am Ende zählen würde. Und er würde seine Rache bekommen. Vollständig. Oder sie wäre wertlos.

Er würde Leman Russ finden wo immer sich der feige Köter verstecken möge. Er würde die Leiche des Verräterimperators zerschmettern und seine Seele aus den Tiefen des Warp den Göttern des Chaos zum Geschenk darbieten. Ihr Leid würde unendlich sein, ohne Gnade. Nichts anderes hatten sie durch ihre abscheulichen Verbrechen verdient.

Und wenn er warten müsste bis die Ewigkeit schon längst nicht mehr ist. Die Rache würde Sein sein.

Diese Welt war eine Erinnerung an die einstige Dummheit der Thousand Sons. Dafür würde sie brennen. Sie durfte nicht existieren, nicht länger, niemals mehr.

So wie er diesen verdammten Steinklumpen aus dem Antlitz des Universums tilgen würde, so würde er die Galaxis reinigen bis nichts mehr war außer dem Chaos und dem Chaos allein.

Die Schwachen sollten untergehen, die Galaxis brennen, das Chaos triumphieren.

Aber das lag noch in weiter Ferne. Hier und jetzt, galt es eine Welt zu tilgen.


End file.
